It Was Meant to Be
by StrangeThoughtsOfaBibliophilia
Summary: Derek returns to the town where everything he cares about seems to always get ripped out of his hands. Stiles longs for something exciting to happen in his quiet suburban town. What will happen when these two cross paths?


_Hello! This is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fan fiction. I actually have not seen any of the episodes. I randomly read a fan fiction for this TV show and immediately fell in love with Stiles and Derek. So now I do plan to watch the show although from what I heard Stiles and Derek are not an actual couple (such a shame). I probably won't write the events that happen in the show because that is difficult for me. I prefer to make things up as I go and not follow a already predetermined set of events. If I do happen to use an event from the series it will probably deviate a bit (more likely a lot) from the actual event. So please enjoy!_

_Also if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes I apologize. I am editing it myself so any mistakes are due to my lack of ability to spell/use grammar right/detect I am spelling or using grammar wrong. Please read and review! Maybe it will motivate me to update quicker ;)  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **_All rights belong to whomever wrote/produced Teen Wolf and I am simply borrowing the greatness of their imagination._

His body felt like it was on fire. Every touch from the hands that roamed over his chest set off even more little bursts of desire, of pure need that threatened to consume him. It was intoxicating. It was dangerous. It was the most amazing thing he had ever known and he wanted more; a lot more.

With a growl he kissed his mate...and found himself drowning in even more pleasure. He could continue kissing his mate for centuries to come. He groaned as his mate's hands shifted their course. They moved from exploring the planes of his hard muscled chest to go lower. It took all his control not to go crazy when his mate's hands slipped into his pants and began to caress his throbbing manhood. Slowly but surely he was being driven closer and closer to an orgasm.

As his pleasure heightened so did his need to make his mate completely his. He felt his teeth lengthen as his pleasure reached its peak and he bit his mate on the neck. He heard a gasp escape his mate's mouth and felt as his mate jerked underneath him, an orgasm ripping through his mate's body. That was all it took to send him over the edge. A fierce howl ripped its way out of his throat as he finally came.

* * *

><p>Derek woke with a start, his breathing uneven. Swallowing, he tossed his sheets aside and glanced inside his sweat pants. Great. He had masturbated in his sleep like a little boy who had yet to know women. Derek rose and went into his bathroom to clean up. Reluctantly he had to admit to himself that it had been a very realistic dream. One that had left him feeling good; so good in fact that it was better than any of his previous sexual encounters. Perhaps it was because it was his mate he dreamed he was with. But Derek didn't know who his mate was. He hadn't been able to make out who it was from his dream. He didn't know when he was going to meet his mate. All he knew was that all werewolfs had a mate and he had yet to meet his despite his many relations.<p>

Derek stared at his reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow he would be returning to his home town to track down the Alpha that had killed his sister. If there was anything to say about his old home it was that it held painful memories. Everything bad that he encountered happened in that town and left his world spinning out of control. He wondered what else he had to lose. He knew he was going to find out when he arrived.

* * *

><p>Stiles jerked awake so fast he could have sworn he gave himself whip-lash. Panting, he peeked underneath his bed sheets. What he saw made him both happy and irritated. On one hand he had the most amazing erotic wet dream ever that had lead to the most amazing orgasm...the only orgasm Stiles had ever experienced in fact. He had yet to walk down that road with another person. On the other hand he couldn't for the life of him remember who he had dreamt about. He knew he had sex with that person but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't recall the person's face. He did know however the person was a man which Stiles had no problem with. He was bisexual after all.<p>

He sighed. He would love to know who had invaded his dreams and had allowed him the experience of his first ejaculation ever but Stiles knew it was no use. If he couldn't remember upon waking up he definitely wasn't going to remember later.

Stiles rose and walked quietly into his connecting bathroom to clean up. As he glanced out the window, he saw that his father's car was gone. Must have gotten a call, he thought. Recently there had been reports of more and more people getting attacked by wild animals. Everyone figured something must be spooking the animals to act this crazy but no one could figure out exactly what the cause was.

In a fresh change of clothes, Stiles climbed back into bed. He was not looking forward to the next day. Everyday was the same routine with only a few deviations. Stiles wanted excitement. He wanted an adventure. It was too bad he lived in a little town in almost the middle of nowhere. Nothing wild and crazy would ever happen here.

_For anyone wondering how I wrote that first paragraph...it took me a while. I have never been kissed nor had a boyfriend so I don't know how any of that stuff goes. I do, however, read a ton of adult books that often have scenes like such and picked a few tips up along the way. I was embarrassed when I wrote the scene though because this whole thing was typed on my cell (I take the bus to college and the train to work so I write on the way) and I was always afraid that everyone around me knew exactly what I was writing. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my brief teaser of what is to come. Please stay tuned!_


End file.
